


The Pull of You

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: Jughead watches Veronica every day as she works. And even though he knows it's wrong, he falls a little more in love each day.





	The Pull of You

Jughead just wanted a chocolate milkshake and a burger from Pop's. 

That first day of summer, hot and sticky already with sweat, he slid into a booth and opened his laptop. He figured this would be his summer routine- chill with the Serpents, kiss Betty, come to Pop's for lunch. 

When he glanced up and saw Veronica sauntering by him, his plans broke into a million fragmented pieces. 

He was shocked to see her there. Working. But it was more than that. 

She barely glanced at him, just an offhand smile as she rushed by, her mind obviously filled with other details. "Hey, Juggie," she threw over her shoulder casually. 

He didn't even have time to reply. But he realized he had craned his whole body to watch her. He quickly jerked around, his eyes on his laptop but not really seeing anything. 

The hot feeling that rushed into his chest made him bit his lip, staring out the window for a moment to collect his thoughts. His earbuds continued to blare Led Zeppelin in his ears and he cranked the volume up louder, trying to push the thoughts out. 

That was the first time that he wanted Veronica. It wouldn't be the last. 

Almost every day he showed up- same booth, same order. And every day he watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

She moved like a song. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her- she was so freaking beautiful. They would talk when the diner wasn't full of customers and she would lean her elbows on the table, drinking out of his milkshake and insulting his hairstyle. He would roll his eyes and made some quip about rich girls. 

But then there were the moments- when her eyes were shiny and bright as she talked about old movies. When she would tap her long nails on the table and fret over Archie. When she would ask him his thoughts on a book. 

Those were the moments that killed his soul. The ones that kept him up at night, thinking about deep brown eyes and impossibly red lips. About what it would be like to be with Veronica. To actually live in those moments every day, not just once in a while in a diner. 

He knew it was wrong. So wrong. Betty would hate him if she knew. It would crush her. 

But the wrongness didn't make the thoughts stop. 

Nothing could make the thoughts stop. 

This can never happen, he hissed to himself internally. You have to stop. Now. You love Betty. 

So he kept burying the feelings. Even when it was raining one day and freezing inside Pop's because the air conditioner was set way too low. He lent her his Serpent jacket when she asked and she grinned as she slipped it on. 

"Ooo, new Serpent Queen is in town," she laughed as she slid out of the booth. "Thanks, Jug. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." 

"Okay," he mumbled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed back to the kitchen. The black hair bouncing over the Serpent symbol, resting above the most perfect legs in Riverdale...

She would make the most gorgeous Southside Serpent. 

He wanted to make her his. 

He grimaced. Because he knew every day after that was going to hurt like a bullet to the chest. The wanting, the guilt, the frustration. He would never act on it. He would just let it keep biting at his soul, tearing away more flesh every time. Then he would go back to the diner for a little more pain. Every day- just to watch her walk by with a smile just for him and a tap on the top of his beanie. 

He would shrug and smile back and let the knife slice into him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
